A Forbidden Love
by Vicki Crawford
Summary: Bakura and Leyla are in love. But is it meant to be, a the King of Thieves and a Princess? What happens when the Pharaoh finds out? Contains an OC. Please RR!


I lay on my bed, tears flowing openly from my pale Lavender eyes. It wasn't fair, why must my love be punished for something _I _did? This and many other thoughts swirled about in the torrent of my mind. It was hard to think clearly, or to even think at all. I would've lain there all night, had the sound of my window being opened not awoken me from my near-slumber state. Looking to the window I saw . . . nothing. Frowning, I went to close the window, not even bothering to wonder how it had opened. I had just latched it when something gently touched my shoulder. Jumping slightly from surprise, I turned to face whoever was behind me. A smile formed across my face as I was met by a pair of dark brown eyes.

"_Bakura, what're you doing here?" _I frowned now. Hadn't I already gotten him in enough trouble? _"What if you're caught? I couldn't sta-"I_ was cut off by his finger across my lips. That smile was still present as ever. I didn't get it. Why would he be here again? His voice answered my thoughts, sweet as ever.

"_If it's all to end tomorrow, why worry about being caught tonight? What would they be able to do?"_ I wanted to argue, but I couldn't. He was right, what could they do? I smiled again, I guess his was infectious. His hands, usually so rough, felt as though they were silk as they caressed my face. I relaxed into the touch. His face moved closer to mine until our lips met. Though this was what got us into this pit in the first place, we didn't care. Love can make you blind I suppose. For that moment, all the troubles that careened through my mind were gone, only the present was there. Not the troubled past, or the uncertain future. Just this perfect moment. The feeling held even when he pulled his face from mine. I couldn't help a small laugh to the look on his face now. I knew he wanted to cheer me up; it was something he had yet to fail at. His hands, still on the sides of my face, brushed away my remaining tears. The sound of my door handle moving alerted us to someone. For a moment we both considered letting whomever it may be come in. But we didn't. For another moment Bakura held me, and then he was gone, my curtains swaying in the night breeze.

It turned out to be Maikl, telling me that I should get some rest before tomorrow. I simply nodded the feeling of dread returning. He left with a bow, sensing my mood. I lay on my bed again, and after a while I drifted into a fitful sleep.

I was awoken the next morning by the sound of Simoon's voice outside my door. He seemed to be arguing with someone.

"_We need to wake the young Princess up. It'll be starting any moment."_

"_Do you think it wise for her to watch this?"_

"_Yes. . . I do."_

Simoon's voice sounded a bit impatient. I slid out of bed quietly and went to my window. I saw that people were already gathering for the 'event'. Shaking, I decided to stir my Father's easily happy mood by wearing the outfit given to me by Bakura to help blend in at The Gallows. I knew this would steam him, and I was glad. I walked out of the room, startling Simoon and Maikl. I was greeted cheerfully, but I had no time to listen to them. I could hear cheering outside, signaling that it was starting. I began at first walking, then jogging, and finally breaking into a run. I covered my eyes against the bright sunlight outside. A quick glance told me that most of Cairo had shown up for the execution of Egypt's greatest Tomb Robber. My anger was mounting slowly as I looked up at the direction from which an announcer's voice came. My Father stood overlooking the scene beneath him, a smile across his features. I barely controlled my urge to shout at him. I simply covered my face with the hood of my outfit and walked on. Within minutes the crowd fell silent as the doors to the Courtyard opened and Bakura, shackled and held by two guards, was led forward. No one spoke as he was led up to a platform in the midst of the crowd. The announcer reading off the charges against him was all but deaf to me as I pushed my way through the crowd. Luckily, no one recognized me. At least, I thought no one did. Something tugged on the back of my shirt. I looked back to see Charcoal, his face hidden as well, shaking his head.

"_Thar's not'in we can do Princ'ss. He's a goner, he is. No use in ge'n yerself caught up thar too."_ I pulled my shirt from his grip and with a small shake of my head; I continued pushing my way to the front of the crowd. Bakura's head was hung uselessly as he blatantly listened to the commotion around him. I heard the announcer's last words before it would happen.

"_Any last requests, fiend?" _Bakura simply stayed silent. I wasn't even sure if he heard the announcer. I, on the other hand, did.

"_I have a request of him," _My voice was the only one now. All had gone silent. A quick glance to my top right showed that the announcer was asking my Father something. I was again glad to see that my Father's grin had faded. The announcer said to make it quick. Actually, I was surprised to even get this small chance. I made my way up the stairs to the platform and stood in front of Bakura. He didn't look up. I knelt down and put a hand under his chin, forcing him to look up at me. He seemed surprised, his voice hoarse.

"_Leyla? What're you, how did you?" _I put my hand over his mouth, smiling softly.

"_Does it really matter?"_ I asked. He shook his head, a smile slowly forming. I couldn't keep my tears from falling as I looked at him. But although I cried, I knew it wouldn't end here. As we shared a final kiss, I thought of all we had been through. And somehow I knew he'd never be gone. People with spirits like his didn't die. They refused. . . .

Later, I stood outside the gates of the Palace, still dressed as a Tomb Robber. My royal headdress rested in my hands. I had to do something; I wasn't going to let Bakura be forgotten. I heard Scarab's voice.

"_C'mon Ley, we gotta ge' goin'," _I smiled as I threw down my headdress and went after Scarab and the others. My life as Princess may have ended, but my time as a Tomb Robber had just begun. . . .


End file.
